Talk:Twilight Sparkle/@comment-5926076-20130207021836/@comment-4520079-20130208002751
@Dragon Theology I apologize for my initial response to your comment; i just have very little tolerance for a celestia hater, specially when he/she expresses his/her "opinions" about her in a disrespectful way. "curse you Celestia" sounds pretty rude to me. So your said reasons for disliking Celestia are because you find her useless? Whatever you say, i just hope i don't have to remind you that she is the RULER of Equestria. If she was to recklessly risk her life and die by chance, her kingdom would be left with only one ruler and Luna would find that the extra workload isn't all that it's cut out to be. What I mean is that she has paperwork, meeting and a whole land of ponies to watch over. Maybe she can fight on the frontlines but that's a soldier's job. I mean, you have to pay them for something. Furthermore, I believe she rarely participates in a fight because she doesn't want her subjects to start always relying on her for every crisis. Kami from Dragon Ball put it best: "It would not do for any man to begin saying, "Well, if things get bad, God will fix it." In the end, Earthlings must depend on their own power to find their way through." And he's got a point. Celestia and Luna are the CO-rulers of Equestria, if Celestia died, that would make Luna's life harder, which would endanger Equestria for falling apart because of ineffective government. I'm not sure if Luna would do well all by herself; Celestia's been ruling Equestria for a thousand years while Luna was away, and i think she's been doing a pretty good job. Speaking of Luna, i always wondered why she never gets any flack for being "useless". Sure, she comes to little foals' dreams to help 'em get over their fears, that's cute; but answer me this: Did she come to save Ponyville from the Parasprite infestation? Did she do anything to stop Discord when he first caused mischief in Ponyville? Did she come and help when the Changelings invaded Canterlot? Did she do anything when Spike almost destroyed Ponyville? I'm not sure about you, but Luna seems more useless than Celestia IMO. I'm pretty sure Celestia's been doing more for Equestria than Luna(and maybe even Cadence) have, and you give her flack for being the "most useless Princess ever". The way you rant about her sounds like she's supposed to come to every trouble that happens like a damn superhero, like if she was the main character of the show. *tsk tsk* not gonna happen, buddy; she's only a supporting character, she's not the main spotlight of the show, it's the Mane Six; and that's why they come to save the day a lot more often than the other characters. Now i hope i made it clear. I apologize if you think i'm overreacting and/or acting like a "whiny butthurt fanboy". When it comes to defend Celestia, i work to my mind's limits; and even if everything i said doesn't work with you, i know it's not completely in vain; so much discussion helps me increase my "speechcraft" skill XD. If you don't like Celestia, oh well. Just try to be more polite next time you express your opinions about her so you'll have less risk of going through all the trouble i'm giving you right now XD. When you have the time(and will), try to give Tia a chance, OK? She doesn't deserve all the hate she gets. Discord used to be my most hated character, but now i'm starting to get warmed up to him.